


Error 404: Agape not found

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Not much tho, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yurio is nasty, actually there's plot, there's fluff also!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Otabek POV"The cameras didn't make justice to the green in his eyes, that beautiful sparkle in them and the joy in that smile of pointy fangs. The sharp, beautiful angles of his jaw and collar bones, his tiny waist exposed by a crop top, showing a stripe of white, smooth skin. Those long, long, long legs and perky ass.Fuck, he had a growth spurt and I'm getting hard just by a hug.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 35
Kudos: 215





	Error 404: Agape not found

**Author's Note:**

> I miss YOI T^T

Yuri was a force of nature, wild, unstoppable, unpredictable, scary, and beautiful.

In and outside the rink.

Being friends with him could be considered as a blessing, being able to talk to him through WhatsApp, Snapchat, Instagram, or Twitter, getting pics and updates of his daily life. To have his full support and trust was a gift from the Gods and Otabek asked himself day after day how he got this lucky.

Training in different countries and seeing him just in competitions because of their busy schedules sucked big time, but he was grateful for video calls, almost _daily_ video calls. They could either spend hours talking or silent, just knowing that the other is right at the other side of the screen. 

They’ve become friends. Really good friends, each other’s favorite person. 

The thought always brought a soft blush to his cheeks.

Sometimes it was hard to be _just_ his friend, but that’s something he won’t admit to him, not yet at least. Moments like this one in particular, already in bed, watching his cute face squished against the pillow through the laptop screen, tested his self-control.

“Can’t wait to see you in a week” He said after a yawn, wrinkling his nose in the cutest way in a mischievous smirk, “I bet I’m taller than you by now”

“And who isn’t?” making him laugh, even a soft and sleepy giggle, made his chest warm.

“Are you going to stay awake? It must be late over there…”

“Just for a while, you go to sleep”

“Stay until I fall asleep, it’s easier if I know you are there”

“Sure”

“Hmmm, night, Beka…”

And he should be working in his tracklist for a DJ show after the competition, but staring at Yuri’s sleeping face, his tiny nose and soft features, soft skin and hair, pink lips… it was too distracting. He traced his jaw with a finger over the screen, wondering how it would feel to fall asleep just like that, taking his tiny hand in his. Feeling his warm breath and body, smelling him, touching him.

He was so in love.

And also horny, but he won't touch himself while looking at his sleeping friend. He saved those thoughts for his shower time where all those nasty ideas went wild and no one would ever know.

But right now, there was this tingling feeling from head to toes on his way to the Grand Prix final, both competing in it together at last after so many events far from each other. A tight knot traveled with him in his stomach from Almaty to Canada, tightening from the airport to their shared hotel. 

The cameras didn't make justice to the green in his eyes, that beautiful sparkle in them and the joy in that smile of pointy fangs. The sharp, beautiful angles of his jaw and collar bones, his tiny waist exposed by a crop top, showing a stripe of white, smooth skin. Those long, long, _long_ legs and perky ass.

_Fuck, he had a growth spurt and I'm getting hard just by a hug._

****

Fourth

Giving the circumstances, it was quite good. If only Yuri agreed with him...

"The old man should retire now, he's been defeated" His glaring kept people away from them in the banquet after the competition, both leaning against the wall. In sympathy to him, Otabek held a soda, avoiding alcohol so Yuri didn't feel as annoyed as the thought of being treated as a child made him. "And Katsudon. They should get married already so you can get podium"

"After you, that is," Otabek nudged his side, making him huff.

"Well, obviously" 

Yuuri got gold, Yura got silver and a very pleased and emotional Victor got bronze. So, given the circumstances, fourth wasn't a bad position _at all._

"We should get out of here" before he could even react, his friend was moving and his feet following, escaping straight to the pool terrace.

Due to the private party, it closed earlier to the public so there were just the two of them. Yuri threw himself on a hammock, so he followed sitting on the one closest to him. He got rid of the tie, grunting and throwing it over his shoulder. Otabek took off his blazer, the indoor pool heating system was on and the humidity made him sweat.

He rolled his shirt sleeves over his elbows, removing his tie as well, the tiniest smirk curling his lips. “You are staring,” He told Yuri, emerald eyes snapping from the visible skin on his arms to his neck, rising to his eyes.

“Why are you so thick? You are a figure skater, not a bodybuilder” Soft pink tones tinted Yuri’s cheekbones, eyes shining from the pool blue lights. 

“I like going to the gym,” he shrugged. Yuri’s eyes lingered for a bit on his chest, scoffing and leaning back on his hammock.

“You’re gonna pop a button of that fucking shirt” he muttered.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a while, resting from the competition’s tension and interviews. Otabek laid back, a hand over his chest and the other hanging out of the hammock. A brush of fingers sent sparks through his hand, turning his head to the side to stare at Yuri.

“What was your most embarrassing moment ever?” Yuri asked. Otabek licked his lips, staring at the glass ceiling. This game of making questions to each other was something they usually played. It started as a way to get closer and now it was just _a thing_ they did.

“Hmmm… when I was a kid words didn’t come easy to me”

“Oh yeah, 'cause you’re so talkative now…” Otabek pulled from his pinkie, smiling when he giggled.

“Shut up. I remember that one day I needed to go to the bathroom but I was so shy I didn’t ask the teacher. So I peed myself”

“Oh no” His laugh was pure amusement, joy tilting in those eyes, _fuck, those eyes,_ “it’s not worse than mine, that’s for sure” Otabek looked at him in silence waiting for the confession, “two weeks ago I run into Katsudon ruining Victor’s ass in their living room” Otabek snorted, a burst of unusual loud laughter that made Yuri’s eyebrows shoot up behind his bangs, “Fucking horny old men” Their giggle loop made them teary, “the assholes invited me to their place, I’d expect some decency”

“Yuuri is a top?” The blond rubbed his face with a groan, doubling Otabek’s chuckles at his despair.

“I think they fucking switch cause I’ve heard him more than once hollering Victor’s name. Don’t-don’t laugh that much you asshole!! It’s nightmare fuel”

Otabek wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath, “It was unexpected, sorry” He cleared his throat, licking his lips. They’ve never talked about sex before, a brand new horizon of information just at his reach, “Ok, everyone has a crush with a famous person, who’s yours?”

“Stéphane Lambiel” There was no hesitation in his answer, fast as lightning, “have you seen him skating? I mean…”

“Of course I saw him, Yura, he’s quite sexy”

“Quite? Just quite? He could make a triple axle on my face and I’d be grateful”

“Please, don’t” Giggles just came easy to them at that point, a similar feeling of being high but with each other instead of weed, “If we’re talking about figure skaters I have to say, Victor”

“Oh, no, please, not you” Yuri kicked his leg, clicking his tongue.

“He’s perfect and you know it”

“Perfect my ass!!”

“Well, yeah, and so is Victor” Yuri’s head snapped so fast in his direction he giggled again. He stared at Otabek, gaping, startled by his bluntness.

“O-ok, so, talking about asses, what’s the strangest thing you ever shoved up your ass?” He was trying to play it cool, _so cute._

“I don’t know, maybe a suppository when I was little or a finger,” Yuri squinted his eyes suspiciously.

“Come on, you’re not a virgin, I don’t buy it”

“Not everyone likes anal sex and I hate it. It’s not for me.” He shrugged, watching Yuri’s thoughtful expression, “what about you?” Otabek couldn’t and didn’t want to hide the laughter in his voice.

“If you ever say something about this I wi—

“You know I won't,” He assured, a smile still in his lips.

“Mila’s curling iron” he blurted. Otebek’s eyes went wide, making Yuri groan, “I know I KNOW I shouldn’t but I was so fucking horny, don’t judge me so hard!”

“I didn’t say a thing…” Mostly because he was busy trying as hard as he could to push away the thought of Yuri being _that_ horny, bent in a half with a huge phallic object inside of him “please tell me you used lube or something”

“Of course I did, and a condom, I know about that stuff, I’m not a kid”

“No, you’re just underage” He sighed and it sounded too much like a lament.

“Is that a problem? I’ll be eighteen in six months, you geezer” 

“It’s not, and I’m just 20”

Yuri shifted in his seat and he could feel that something troubled him just by the change in his breathing. Right before he could even ask, Yuri parted his lips, “who was your first time?” Otabek frowned at how insecure his voice was all of a sudden.

“You’ll get mad if I tell you” Yuri raised an eyebrow staring at his nails, “ok, it was here, in Canada, two years ago”.

Yuri froze, expression blank. He sat straight, turning to look at Otabek, shaking his head, “please tell me it was someone I don't know” An unnecessary apologize almost slipped his lips and he tried to say the name but Yuri stood abruptly, “NO, DIDN’T HAPPEN”

“Jean Jaq—”

“For fuck's sake don’t call him by his name it’s, I just, no!! Fuck, Beka, that’s disgusting, you, you fucked him?” He nodded, “Why???”

“He’s hot”

“He’s an asshole!!” He tried not to smile, but it was hard watching Yuri get so mad for something so silly, “I just can’t believe you, I was expecting it to be some random person, not the fucking JJ” He finally sat, throwing disappointed glances at him.

“What about you? Did you…?” Yuri shook his head, huffing through his nose, “and who would you like to be your first?”

Otabek felt his heart hammer fast and strong against his ribcage when Yuri’s eyes fixed in his for 3 long seconds until he blinked, curling a long lock of hair around his finger, lifting a shoulder and averting his gaze.

“I don’t know, someone I trust, I guess. Someone nice” He stared at his nails again, “someone with experience, I don’t want it to be messy or terrible”

Otabek knew it was his chance, a now or never opportunity.

It didn’t make things easier, tho.

He sat on the hammock turning his body towards Yuri, who stared at him wide-eyed. “Is there someone like that in your life already?” His chest raised taking a deep breath, holding it in, and Otabek’s gaze fell to his lips for a second. More than enough to change _something_ between them, “Is there someone you trust enough to let them touch your body like that? Someone you find attractive?”

Otabek reached for his hands, Yuri leaned forward staring at his lips, and Victor startled them both from the door, “There you are, golden boy!”

“Victor…” Yuuri whispered at his back, pulling from his jacket. 

Otabek moved away from his friend, crossing his arms while avoiding Victor’s wary eyes. Yuri closed his fists turning his head to the door, “we were talking, what the fuck do you want?”

“Language, Yurotchka!” He scolded, hands on his hips, “You are the winner, everyone is looking for you! You can’t disappear like that!”

“Of course I can, I’m not like you, I hate cameras”

“You should go back after you finish talking with your friend, Yurio” Yuuri suggested in terrible Russian.

“Well, maybe I have lots to tell him since I haven’t seen him in ages” Yuri stood, grabbing Otabek’s wrists and pulling until they stumbled heading to the elevator.

“Yura…” He surrendered to Yuri’s wild glare, shutting his mouth and walking wherever he may lead.

Otabek took out his room keycard, letting Yuri get inside before him in silence. The boy took off his shoes and jacket, throwing himself on the bed as if it was his own. Otabek took a deep breath, removing his shoes as well to sit by his side. 

Yuri’s focus was on his phone, scrolling through some app with his back turned to him. “I hate when they treat me like a kid” He could hear the pout on his lips.

“They don’t mean harm and you know it” Otabek turned on the heating laying by his side on the bed, eyes following the curve of his neck.

“Still bullshit, I’m no baby”

“No” Otabek raised a hand, brushing a knuckle over his slim waist. Yuri jolted but didn’t move, “no you’re not”

“It pisses me off so fucking much, they still see me as a child, _everyone_ does _”_ He curled around himself, voice tiny and hurt. Otabek frowned, pulling from his waist, propped against his left elbow so he could see Yuri’s face.

“Yura” The blonde let the phone slip his hand, eyes averted, lips stretched in a thin line, “did I make you feel like that?” Yuri looked at him sideways, shaking his head slightly.

“No, a-uhm-aand I don’t want you to think like, to think that way” He stuttered, looking away.

“Why?” Otabek squeezed his hip, watching his Adam's apple bobbing.

“You know why…don’t make me fucking say it”

“I don’t see you as a baby, but” his palm covered Yuri’s stomach, pulling until his back rested on the bed and his huge, green eyes fixed on his, “you could be _my_ baby”

“That-that line was cheesy as fuck, and, ugh, disgusting, you are disgusting” His whole face turned red, bringing a small smirk to Otabek’s lips.

His eyes fell to Yuri’s pink lips, closing the distance in a decisive move to trap them with his. Otabek huffed and Yuri inhaled, pulling from his shirt and kissing back. He grabbed Yuri’s jaw, feeling his hands roaming over his chest and sides.

“Loose your jaw, Yura, softer” He whispered in his lips, kissing again, teaching and guiding him, “yeah, that’s right” Otabek swiped his tongue between parted lips, making the boy gasp.

He could feel Yuri’s impatience in his pulls and fast breathing, eager to feel more. Otabek stroked from chest to hips, sliding it over a thigh hooked around his waist. His legs were long and strong, pulling him in closer.

Kissing, kissing, and kissing.

"You are shaking" He broke the kiss to look into half-lidded eyes, pink lips and flushed cheeks, "Is this ok?"

" _Yes,_ Beka, I…" He swallowed, rubbing his thumb over Otabek's bottom lip, "I've wanted this for so long" Yuri's tiny hands curled around his biceps, "you can't even imagine how hard it was watching you. Those tank tops when we video called..."

"Oh" Otabek's smirk became dangerous, sliding his tongue over his bottom lip. The blonde followed the movement, "so you like my arms"

"And chest. And thighs. And face, I just like you" his blush was adorable and his bluntness so sexy it was driving him crazy, "I like you a lot"

Otabek's deep moan traveled to Yuri's mouth in a bruising all-consuming kiss.

"Beka, I…I don't, I want-" Smaller hands pulled from his nape down, sucking Otabek's lower lip. A needy groan rumbled in the Kazakh chest, rolling in bed until Yuri was straddling him. 

"Whatever we're doing tonight, it'll be at your pace" He licked his lips at the sight of his wide hands curling around slim hips, fingers touching at the back, "you're in charge"

"Ok then, shirt off" He pulled up from it, impatient, the air in his lungs leaving him at once at the sight of his bare chest "Fuck, Becka, you're so fucking hot" He stripped his shirt as well, taking Otabek’s hands to make them roam all over his body.

Even when he was slim, Otabek could feel hard muscle beneath soft, pearled skin, pink nipples just there for him to tease. Yuri's eyes closed with a flutter when the palm of his huge hands rubbed against them, following the touch. A wet moan filled the room as soon as he twisted them hard.

"You're breathtaking" Otabek hissed at the scratch of nails against his chest, hips rocking up in their own accord.

"I-I want, I ahhh, Beka" pink cheeks and lips, Yuri was such a divine vision, "I want you over me, and, and your mouth"

"A kiss?" Otabek sat instantly leaving a brief press of lips against lips, thumbs still rolling over the perky nubs.

"Hnng, no, I mean, _yes_ , but also, I…"

"Do you want me to suck you?" His voice came out deeper than usual, whispered into Yuri's ear. The Russian trembled in his arms while nodding, whispering his name. 

Otabek made them roll in bed, a happy hum coming from his best friend as soon as he laid on top of him. "Beka…" he sighed on his mouth, “Beka I want you”

"Can I undress you?" Yuri raised his hips, giving him green light. 

Pants and underwear were gone in a swift move, and Otabek had to slow down for a second just to admire what was beneath him. The expanse of white, velvet skin tinted here and there in a soft pink just for him to enjoy was overwhelming.

Yuri was a hurricane turning his life upside down, his heart, his resolution, and everything he was. And yeah, he was taller but he still looked small beneath his wide chest, thicker thighs pushing apart lean ones to find his place between them. 

He gave a tiny peck to his lips, chin, biting his jaw and sucking a mark right below. Yuri pulled from his hair and arms, writhing beneath him and releasing shy moans and gasps. Otabek sucked from a pink nipple and the sudden sound coming from Yuri made his cock twitch.

Yuri’s thighs rested over his shoulders while lips worked his way down his hairless torso, under his abs, inhaling from his pubic hair and avoiding his flushed stiffness. It fitted well in his body, not too big nor too small, shiny glans he surrounded with his lips.

“Beka!” The hair pull was painfully good, and Otabek sucked hard just the tip with a loud pop. 

“Tell me”

“Don’t tease, you fuckkkaammm” His head slumped back on the pillows, his whole body tensing when he took him all the way down, rubbing his nose against blonde pubes. It was easy and Yuri looked beautiful and so wrecked already. 

Otabek used his own spit running down Yuri’s balls to tease at his entrance, bobbing his head slowly, tongue pressed against the most sensitive areas. “Is this ok?” his lips brushed the base of his twitching cock and Yuri’s irritated grunt curled his lips in a smile.

“Stop asking questions, yes, yes, yes Beka, yes to everything, for fuck's sake” He jabbered, an arm covering his eyes and deep blush.

“To everything? Whatever I like?”

“Hnnnnggg YES”

“Ok…”

He lowered his lips, brushing them against his entrance. “ _Beka?!?!”_ His panicked moan amused him so much he ended giggling over his gaping hole, so needy already.

The smell and taste were intense and he loved that as much as every other part of Yuri’s anatomy. Probably even more because the boy’s chest heaved, cock twitching so much a tiny pool of cum rested right under his belly-button. “Does it feel good?” He asked right before flattening his tongue against his tender skin, sucking from his balls.

“Stop it, I’m so, I’m close” 

“Hmmm” He slipped a finger inside to the knuckle, sucking a bruise on his thigh, “I don’t have lube”

“Wha, hngg, Beka…”

“I could use some cum, then”

He swallowed him in one go, a toe-curling suck that left Yuri gasping and pulling from the sheets, legs stretched and hips lifted from the bed. It was a trembling sigh what he made when his cock twitched and a spurt of cum stained Otabek’s lips, hand covering his slim torso in slow caresses, taking care of him in slow strokes.

“You are so beautiful, you have no idea” Otabek whispered, kissing his way up from crotch to lips, to Yuri’s eager tongue and needy pulls of his hands.

“You, you Beka, you need to cum”

“Shhhh” he fondled Yuri’s sides and hips, resting his weight between his legs, closing his eyes for a second when slim fingers pet his hair and cheeks, “I will”

“You are so hard” Otabek nodded, “I wanna see”

Reluctantly, Otabek kneeled on the bed right in front of his lover to unzip his trousers. Relief made him sigh as soon as it bounced out from his underwear, hanging full, stiff, and thick. Yuri looked almost reverent when he reached for it, grazing the underside with curious fingertips.

“It’s big” He circled the uncut glans with his thumb, index, and middle finger, taking some pre and smearing all over his soft skin. 

“Is it a problem?” There was a sudden fire in Yuri’s eyes, snapping up to his lecherous eyes.

“If JJ could take it I’m gonna ride it three times a day like a fucking pro”

A loud and deep laugh made the blonde startle, hugging Otabek shoulders when he dipped down to kiss him silly.

_God, I love you._

Otabek collected cum from his belly, coating his fingers to push it inside Yuri in slow movements. He covered his cock with the rest, pulling from it a couple of times and sighing just by thinking how tight that ass would squeeze him.

“Just put it in…” Yuri hissed, probably overstimulated and half hard in what seemed a lack of refractory period. 

“Be patient” He shook his head, spreading his legs impossibly wide for him to see his glistening hole from spit and cum “I’m gonna bend you in two” Yuri’s groan made him realize he said that thought out loud, “but you need to take it slow, I don’t want to hurt you”. 

“I want it to hurt” Otabek blinked and Yuri averted his embarrassed gaze, “I like the burn when I’m by myself, I don’t… prepare”.

“Yura…”

 _“Fine,_ If you don’t fuck me I will” He spitted on his fingers, taking them between his legs to push inside abruptly. His head fell on the pillow, a harsh breath coming from parted lips.

_Fuck it_

Otabek slapped his hands to get them out of the way, pulling from his slim hips upwards until his lower back rested on his knees. He spitted on his cock for good measure, aligning himself with that pink hole. Slow rubs of his fat glans made Yuri complain, bracing himself on the bedsheets.

Otabek pulled aside from his asscheek and, as slowly as he could, his glans breached him, wet and warm all over, impossibly tight. Yuri’s tiny moans arose from his chest until his jaw fell slack, eyebrows raised and eyes closed. 

He shifted inside him just a bit, deep slow moans rumbling in his chest while watching his thick cock getting swallowed by him. He was halfway in when he stopped, “you ok?”

“Gimme a sec, you are, _fuck”_ Otabek flattened his hands against soft skin from hips to chest, Yuri’s ass tightening around his girth.

“Relax, Yura” He tried to make his voice as tender as the situation allowed, cupping his ass, fingertips grazing pink nipples, “you feel so good”.

“More” His eyes begged and the next sentence almost made him lose it, “I, fuck, I want you to make me cry, Beka”

He knew Yuri was wild, unstoppable, indomitable. But he would have never expected this side of him, especially when being so inexperienced with other people. In his fantasies, he was always soft with Yuri, trying to make it good for him, teaching him. 

But, _this?_ _Fuck, this is so much better_

And if he wanted to cry, he would.

He dragged a bit to spit on his cock, pushing inside almost to the hilt. Yuri’s loud moan was obscene, Otabek’s hands firm on his hips and waving his to hit all the good spots inside in an unhurried but steady rhythm, spreading Yuri wide for him.

And the tautness of his body around him, pressing, pulling, building his pleasure, and that sweet tension in his balls… it was almost too much. Way better than he imagined, desperate to feel more, to hear more of Yuri’s constant sounds.

His chest burnt from restrained moans and he just let go pushing inside in one go.

He grabbed Yuri’s jaw, moaning loudly in his mouth, rocking his hips gently. It was good, so good, _crazy_ good. He was mumbling it, Yuri’s nails leaving marks on his shoulders, gasping and panting. 

“Beka, Beka, Beka, oh, oh Beka, I’m—” If it wasn’t for how close they were it would be nearly impossible to hear his high pitched and breathy whimpers. His flushed skin glowed in sweat, legs impossibly tight around his hips, “I’m so full”

“Are you close?” Otabek knew he couldn’t hold it for much longer, keeping the slow pace just to enjoy a bit more of him, of this.

“I don’t know if I already came or not” Yuri tried to laugh, interrupted by a ragged moan caused by Otabek’s hips hitting him just right.

“Fuck, Yura, I can’t-I ”

“Give it to me, you are holding yourself and I told you IiiAAAHH”

Yuri held him closer when his hips snapped fast and deep, that desire burning up inside him bursting all at once, bruising and burning both of them. Slaps of wet flesh echoed in the hotel room, moans getting louder, desperate, attempts of names that ended up being unintelligible mumbling and sobbing.

Otabek pulled out avoiding his orgasm, turning Yuri face down in bed, pulling from his hips to fuck him in earnest. His thrusts made blonde hair shake, the whole bed, and Yuri pulled from the sheets arching his back, screaming in pleasure when Otabek’s hand closed around his leaking cock.

He came hard and fast, clenching around him and speeding up his lover’s orgasm. But Otabek dragged it a bit more, fucking him in a slow-paced sway of hips until he knew the boy was overstimulated.

He grabbed his hip and Yuri’s hair, pulling hard from it, leaning until his lips brushed his ears, “I don’t see any tears, Yura” Even when a pained moan fell from his lips, he pushed his ass against the cock still inside him.

He knew for a fact he should be more than oversensitive by that point but it didn’t stop Otabek’s from ruining him in the best way possible. Now that Yuri got what he wanted _twice,_ it was his turn.

He didn’t let go from Yuri’s hair, shoving him hard against the bed, delighted by all those wines from the friction of his spent cock against the sheets. Otabek surrounded his tiny waist with an arm, breathing in Yuri’s neck, hips crushing at a devastating pace, _closer, closer, so close_.

A loud howl burst from his chest, clinging to Yuri for dear life, harsh breathing over his nape, drooling and grunting over him. 

Destroyed by the powerful orgasm.

His muscles twitched over him, tension leaving them slowly, head getting clearer by the second, throat itching and dry from that much heaving. He opened his eyes slowly to a mop of blonde hair, long fingers interlaced with his and soft lips kissing the back of his hand.

Otabek pushed aside his bangs gently, stroking a tear from his cheek, “Sorry if it was t—

“Don’t apologize for what just happened” He murmured, kissing knuckles and fingers, “I asked you to be rough, didn't I?”

“I didn’t expect you to be this indecent and filthy, I’m not complaining tho”

“Of course you are not, it was perfect”.

“ _You_ are” Yuri snorted against his hand.

“What a sap” He rolled in bed, hugging him tight, happy humming and kissing his nape, shoulders, neck, cheeks, everywhere.

“You love it” Otabek rubbed his cheek against him, sighing deeply.

“I do…” 

He stayed like that, so quiet and still in his arms he thought he felt asleep. “I do love you” Maybe he wasn’t supposed to hear that whisper but it was hard to miss when his heartbeat skyrocketed against his hand.

“I love you too” He whispered back, unafraid, spent and satisfied with his best friend tightly held in his arms. Yuri turned around in bed, reaching up to grab his face and kiss him deep and slow. 

“I wanna clean the fucking mess between my legs but I can’t move so you better take me to the shower” Otabek laugh was a happy one.

It was easy to be with Yuri, it was like that since the beginning. Since that day when he saved him from fans on his bike, it just flowed with him. And this step, from friends to what he expected was boyfriends, was just something meant to be.

Yuri was a force of nature and he was more than willing to get lost in him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)  
> [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
